Love Behaviour
by Raining Eros
Summary: Summary: Masaya and Ichigo separate, Ichigo acts strangely and Ryou reveals something. To find out the rest read this awesome Ichigo and Ryoun fanfic. It is ok for Masaya fans to read , I didn’t bash him this time.


This fanfic is dedicated to all my reviewers of my last two fanfics. "True love revealed" and "Love saved and revealed". Thank you for taking the time to review. I am keeping my promise of writing another fanfic. So here it is. Please Read and review.

Summary: Masaya and Ichigo separate, Ichigo acts strangely and Ryou reveals something. To find out the rest read this awesome Ichigo and Ryou fanfic. It is ok for Masaya fans to read, I didn't bash him this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew mew . I just love it a lot and watch it every chance I get.

**Loves behaviour**

Are you sure that you understand? Asked Masaya as he stared into Ichigos stunned and sorrowful eyes.' She looks so sad and forlorn, but I just don't love her anymore and it would be a lie to carry on this relationship.' He thought. Ichigos lips trembled and she felt her eyes burning with unshed tears.' She understood all right he didn't love her anymore and it was all her fault she was never there for him and she was always cancelling dates. He had probably found someone prettier, kinder, and worthier of him but it still hurt that he was breaking up with her at the same place they had had their first date. The Red Data Animal Display.' She smiled sadly "Yes Masaya, I understand. Thanks for all your kindness and thank you for breaking up with me instead of cheating on me. I…I…. I've got to go," she said as she felt the tears start to roll down her face, she didn't want to cry in front of him. Understanding Masaya let her go and watched her run from the premises and mused how that was one of the hardest things he had done. Not that he had wanted to keep dating her but that he had, had to hurt someone he had once loved even if it was only child's love and nothing compared to what he felt towards his true crush. Feeling exhausted he also left the building and went in search of his new love.

That was three weeks ago.

Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, Keichierro and even Ryou watched Ichigo as she served the customers from the kitchen. She didn't notice their absence as she always did the work anyway so it didn't matter to her. The mews and their creators were puzzled and concerned by her behaviour. She had been a completely different girl for the last three weeks. She arrived early and left late for work, she hadn't asked for a raise even though she clearly deserved one, she was quiet and withdrawn only speaking when asking a customers order, she was no longer klutzy or clumsy in any way in fact she seemed to prevent and accidents from happening Like when she caught all twelve deserts that Purin had dropped when trying a new trick and when she had caught Lettuce and her tray when she, being lettuce had tripped over her own feet. Ichigo had also not yelled or argued with Mint or Shirogane for the whole time. She never complained but instead made suggestions on how to improve. Something was definitely wrong and they were becoming increasingly worried. Yet the scariest thing about all her changes was the change in her when she battled as a Mew Mew. She had defeated every predisite by herself with a single attack. She never missed. Every attack for the past three weeks the Mews had been amazed to arrive at the scene and find Ichigo finishing off the last of the predisites. They had also arrived yesterday to find her battling hand to hand to dagger with Kish and to see that she was winning. Kish had warped away after she broke several of his ribs and his left arm. She was suddenly extremely powerful and extremely dangerous you had only to look in her eyes.

Ryou although he didn't say anything he was the most concerned. He was unable to find what had caused her powers to advance so fast and it scared him. He was also annoyed because she refused to tell him what had triggered the flux of her powers. He shivered in fear at the memory of when he had become mad and began to yell at her. She had just looked at him with death in her eyes and he had become silent. She had scared him more with that single glance than he had been scared in his entire life. He had to find out what was wrong and fast. He began to develop a strategy…

Ichigo was deep in thought as she ran through her usual busy day. She knew she had them all confused but she didn't feel like admitting that Masaya had dumped her. She also knew that she had fooled them all into thinking she was calm; she wasn't what she appeared on the exterior. She cried herself to sleep every night and every morning she put on her mask. It had even crossed her mind that she had become very much like Ryou. Calm, cool, detached and with no show of emotion.

Later she closed up the Café and headed home. She had left the keys in their usual Hiding place. When she arrived home her behaviour instantly changed. She didn't want to worry her parents so she acted like her old self and they didn't even notice how forced her behaviour was. Later once she had had dinner she climbed into bed and all her masks fell away. She began to cry her heart out, soon soaking the pillow and Masha who she was cuddling. It was then that she heard her window open.

Ryou had been watching Ichigo from the tree outside her window for sometime. He couldn't believe the change in her attitude from her work attitude from the last three weeks to the vulnerable crying girl that he saw sobbing into her pillow and Masha. Mentally he congratulated himself on making Masha waterproof although he had done it for rain protection and not tears. Unable to back away from his strategy and feeling even more concerned at her behaviour he climbed through his secretly loved ones window.

Ichigo was scared what was coming through her window, she then saw that it was RYOU. She dived under her covers to hide her tear stained face. Ryou seeing this was confused and understanding at the same time. 'Why was she acting like this?' he wondered then he decided" it is time to carry through the plan.' Ichigo felt his hand snake under the cover and grab her upper arm. She then felt herself being flipped onto her back and had th4e covers drawn back to reveal her tear streaked face and whole p clad upper torso. She was being pinned to her bed and staring into the eyes of none other that Ryou Shirogane and he looked determined.

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded trying to take control of the situation. Ryou decided that now that he had completed his incomplete strategy he decided to ignore her question and cut straight to the point of his visit." What's wrong?" he asked taking in all the details of her face and body. "Why would I tell you?" countered Ichigo." Because you're not going anywhere or even moving until you do." Said Ryou with a look of determination in his eyes. Ichigo was shocked he was serious, she could see it in his eyes, and yet she still was reluctant to tell him. "That could be an advantage for me." She said looking straight into his face; not that she had much choice; "I will miss work and you will still have to pay me because it will be your fault." Ryou was stunned she was pretty good thinking under pressure and was avoided the questions well, but this worried him even more as this was very unlike the old Ichigo who was very free with her emotions. He decided to use a scare tactic. "You will tell me otherwise I will be performing a few experiments whether you like it or not on you so that I can find the cause." Ichigo paled. 'At east that hasn't changed.' he thought, feeling somewhat relieved that she was still scared of something.

Ichigo knowing that he was serious decided to give in. He would laugh at her but at least he wouldn't perform any experiments. She still remembered her last experience with his "experiments" they were more like torture.

"Masaya left me for another girl." said Ichigo looking away from Ryou with tears in her eyes. Ryou was stunned. He knew that Ichigo and Masaya had been dating for four years ever since she was fourteen and had become a Mew Mew. He also felt shock that his leaving her had caused such a drastic change in her behaviour. Yet he also felt relief and hope, maybe this was his chance to reveal that he loved her and had always loved her since they had met. Instead he said; and he could have kicked himself for saying it; "That's it! That's all that has happened?"

He should have seen it coming she was so mad she started to struggle and once she got her hand free she slapped him hard over the face. "What do mean that's it? I loved him and he let me it feels like I lost a part of me. He was always therefore me always." She screamed at him. Her parents had gone out so by screaming she didn't disturb them Ryou was stunned, she had slapped him and it hurt like hell but then before he could stop himself he said" No, he wasn't Ichigo, but I was." Ichigo stared at him and thought about what he had said.

-Flashback-

Ichigo saw Masaya collapse after being hit by a rat predisites, the predisite turns to her she was terrified. At that stage she didn't know anything about being a Mew Mew. Ryou suddenly appeared from nowhere and saved her by leaping to a nearby tree. He later helped her to transform.

Ichigo was yelling about how scared she was about being a freak when Ryou gave her Masha.

Ryou explaining to her all that would happen to her once she was calm.

Ryou was there at the gymnastics contest and had warned her about the predisite.

Ryou giving her the dress for the party the Cafe was throwing.

Ryou showing her how to waltz and danced with her for several songs.

Ryou shielding her at the party when Kish created a new kind of predisite.

Ryou was the person who had given her the wings for her Rose bell.

Ryou who warned her to be careful because he had a bad feeling something was going to happen to her.

Ryou who had caught her when she had fainted because she was sick after the Blue knight saved her.

Ryou was there as alto constantly saving her from Frances the freaky cat that followed her when she was in cat form.

Ryou who had always kissed her and change her back to her human form.

-End Flashbacks-

Ichigo had gone red at the last memory. Ryou this whole time had been watching her face and had seen her go into deep thought. He had realized that she was remembering. While she was in deep thought, he observed her. He marvelled at the change in her looks from when she was a gangly yet oddly attractive fourteen year old. She was now a beautiful and perfectly built eighteen year old. Sure she could still be immature at times but she had really grown and so had his love for her.

Ichigo began to realize that Ryou was staring at her and that she didn't mind. In fact she wanted him to carry on looking at her as though she was all that mattered. She realized hat she was in love with him ad that she wanted him to feel the same way. Maybe Masaya had been right. She was in love with someone else and so was he. She stared back into Ryous deep blue eyes.

"What are you looking at baka strawberry?" Ryou said. "What do you mean BAKA strawberry?" challenged Ichigo becoming instantly mad with him. " You can ask and do the dumbest things you know." He said enjoying fighting with her again. "S what if you were dumped by Masaya. Who cares? " " I CARE YOU!" SHOUTED Ichigo. She then tried to turn away. She was furious but she could do very little about it with him pinning her down. He the saw her tear even though she tried to hide it. "Don't cry I hate seeing girls cry." He said suddenly. " I'm not a girl I'm a baka strawberry, remember?" She tilted her head to gaze once again defiantly at the blue eyes under the mocking, lifted eyebrows. " I'm beginning to wonder what baka strawberries taste like,' he murmured. In one lithe, fluid movement, his hands captured her waist and drew her to him as his mouth settled possessively over hers. In surprised and still slightly angry resistance her now free hands moved to his chest to push him away. The incredible warmth of his kiss swept through her, removing all thought of resistance, replacing it with an irresistible desire to respond. Ichigo felt her fingers curl into his shirt and the hard, muscular chest beneath it. A pulsating weakness spread through her body. She was drowning in a whirlpool of bliss and she wanted to savour every moment of it. Part of her was shocked by the almost total physical response his kiss was generating.

When his lips lifted slowly from hers, Ichigo was left in a state of supreme loss. She tried to swallow, to hold back the rising tide of breathlessness. His catalystic kiss had set off a fire, the flame of which was reflected in her eyes. "I love you." Ryou said looking in to her eyes and speaking with a serious tone. She was shocked and extremely happy at the same time." That's a relief," she said "considering that I love you too and I now realize that I always have but never acknowledged it."

They then curled up together and fell a sleep side by side, both feeling extremely happy.

The next day they awoke to Ichigos dad shouting in horror that someone had snuck into Ichigos bed and was going to hurt his precious angel. Ryou woke immediately as her dad was beating him over the head with a boom. Ichigo hurriedly restrained her dad with the help of her mom who had immediately realised what had happened. Ryou had then introduced himself to Ichigos dad and they had spoke for a long time. When Ryou and Ichigo left for work Her dad said to her mom that he quite liked Ichigos new fellow.

At the café they entered at different times so that the other mews wouldn't notice they were together. The planned another way for the Mews to find out.

The mews and Keichierro were puzzled once again by the change in Ichigos behaviour. She had reverted to being her old self although she wasn't as clumsy and she was still more mature. They were all spying on her from the kitchen once again when they saw Ryou walk up to her when he came down the stairs. They were confused when they saw him bend and say something in her ear. They were even more confused when they so her blush at whatever he had said. The almost died from shock when they saw them kiss passionately and then walk over in their direction. " You guys can stop spying now." Ichigo said amused that her and Ryous plan on how to reveal their relationship had worked. "We are together now so you guts better get used to it." Ryou said chuckling as he saw their expressions.

-Three years later-

Ryou and Ichigo got married. The Mews Defeated Deep Blue and the aliens had found another planet that was empty to live on. Kish, Pie and Tart though still lived in Earth. They were dating certain mews. Pie and Lettuce, Kish and Mint and Pudding and Tart. Keichierro and Zakuro were married to each other as they revealed they had been dating since the beginning of the Mew Mew project.

It was a beautiful wedding and you couldn't have found a couple that was more in love or happy than Ryou and Ichigo when they said "I do"

The End


End file.
